1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring member for an acceleration sensor using magnetoresistive effect (MR) elements, to the acceleration sensor using the spring member, and to a magnetic disk drive apparatus with the acceleration sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a magnetic disk drive apparatus or a hard disk drive (HDD) apparatus assembled in a mobile equipment such as for example a walkabout personal computer, a mobile phone, a digital audio player and other mobile gear, an HDD apparatus used as a mobile storage itself or a removable HDD apparatus, in order to prevent a collision of a magnetic head with a hard disk surface due to drop impact, it is necessary to detect the instant at which the HDD apparatus is falling before occurrence of the drop impact and to retract the magnetic head from the hard disk surface. Such instant of the falling can be detected from a slight change in the acceleration of gravity.
Japanese patent publication No. 02-248867A discloses a piezo-electric type acceleration sensor for detecting a small change in the acceleration of gravity from a change in stress of springs. This sensor has springs in dual tuning fork vibrators, a weight supported by the springs, and piezo-electric elements attached on the springs to detect the change in stress applied to the springs from the weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,991 discloses an electrostatic capacitance type acceleration sensor for detecting a small change in the acceleration of gravity from a displacement of a weight. This sensor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,991 has a movable electrode and a static electrode facing each other to detect a change in electrostatic capacitance from a change in distance between the movable and static electrodes due to the acceleration.
Such known piezo-electric type acceleration sensor or electrostatic capacitance type acceleration sensor needs to have electrodes for extracting detection signals there from on the spring or the weight attached to the spring, and also lead lines electrically connected to the electrodes. Thus, the structure of the sensor becomes complicated due to the lead lines connected to the electrodes. Also, when the spring and weight are miniaturized, wiring process of such lead lines becomes extremely difficult. Further, the lead lines formed on the miniaturized spring or weight may induce breakage of the lead lines when an excessive value of impact is applied, and prevent movement of the spring to interface with the improvement in sensitivity of the sensor. This tendency becomes more pronounced as the acceleration sensor becomes smaller.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,457 discloses an acceleration sensor that may solve the above-mentioned problems in the conventional piezo-electric type acceleration sensor and electrostatic capacitance type acceleration sensor. This acceleration sensor has a permanent magnet including a mass point on an axis along a Z-axis, mounted to a vibrator supported by four stays capable of elastic deformation such as twisting and bending to have three-dimensional freedom, and four or more MR detector elements positioned on an X-axis and a Y-axis with their centers located along a perimeter of a concentric circle around the origin point of the orthogonal coordinate axes. The sensor is thus capable of detecting each of acceleration in the direction of X-axis through a relative difference in output voltage between the two detector elements on the X-axis due to a vibration of the magnetic field from the magnet, acceleration in the direction of Y-axis through a relative difference in output voltage between the two detector elements on the Y-axis due to a vibration of the magnetic field from the magnet, and acceleration in the direction of Z-axis through a sum total of the output voltages of all the detector elements.
According to the above-mentioned acceleration sensor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,457, the permanent magnet is fixed to the vibrator supported by the four stays or springs so that a rotational moment produced by the applied acceleration is balanced with the twisting stress of these stays and the angle change of the permanent magnet under the balanced conditions is detected.
In general, a spring constant or stiffness of the twisting stress of the plate spring is greater than that of the bending stress. Therefore, a displacement amount due to the twisting stress is smaller than that due to the bending stress. Thus, when using an acceleration sensor with the springs that mainly utilize the twisting stress as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,457, because of the smaller displacement amount of the springs, it is difficult to enhance sensitivity in detection of acceleration. In order to improve the sensitivity by increasing the displacement amount of the springs, it is necessary to increase the whole size of the springs. However, this runs against the demand for miniaturization of the acceleration sensor.